ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Leon Torres
Leon Torres (born Leonardo Dashon Torres; February 12th, 1990), is a Professional Wrestler Best known for his appearances in ZXWWF and GZWA. Leon is known for his agile and quick movements in the ring as real as his high flying maneuvers. Background Leon was born in Long Beach, CA and raised in Atlanta, GA. Both of his parents were real estate agents. Leon grew up watching WWF/WWE hoping one day he would be able to live the life as a wrestler. At the age 15 he started training. While in high school he met the love of his life and future wife Amber Torres. The couple collectively moved around to different promotions gaining skills with each move. CFW (2006-2007) Leon and girlfriend Amber began training in CFW while still in high school. The duo would make their debut on the last show of the year. CFW went on to merge with WFW and become the WFOW. WFOW (2007-2008) (2009-2011) ZXWWF (2008-2009) make their way to the ring.]]In his short time in ZXWWF he only appeared on screen 6 times. He was let go at the start of 2009 along with others. GZWA (2010-2011) Debut]]In late August 2010 it had been confirmed by GZWA he and wife Amber were signed the new promotion. Leon as a wrestler and Amber as his Valet. He debuted on September 27 episode of Primetime and picked up a victory over Arturo Machida in the first round of the GZWA Heavyweight ChampionshipNumber one Contender Tournament. The following week he lost to Omega in round 2 of the tournament, handing him his first loss in GZWA. On the October 25th Edition of Primetime Leon participated in what was dubbed a "#1 Contender Tournament Losers' Bracket Last Chance Over The Top Rope Battle Royal". With Amber at his side he ended up lasting into the final two eliminating two fellow competitors along the way before being shoved off the top rope by Zack Ryder in controversial fashion. Leon would then go on to feud with Dean Madoxxx. The two would finally square off 1-on-1 on the November 19th episode of Primetime. In a heated match Dean would go on to pick up the win following an eye rake. The two would continue there feud butting heads both on screen and off. At GZWA's 2nd PPV "Devils May Cry" Leon would participate in a fatal four against "The Emo Warrior" Jimmy Jacobs, "The Soul Rider" Shia Storm, and his nemesis "Parental Warning" Dean Maddoxxx. Following a missed 504 Kick Dean Madoxxx picked up the win with a Frog Splash. Following what was reveled later as a serious concussion, Leon decided to take some time off and heal up while his wife stayed and started accompanying both her sisters. On January 17 it was reveled by Amber that she and Leon both asked for their release sitting wanting time off to raise their son. On January 27 Leon and Amber were both released from their contracts along with a couple others. ]] (2012-) Towards the summer of 2012 both Leon and Amber were contacted by GZWA about making a comeback sometime in the future, they both accepted and their contracts would be written the following month. The return of both was hidden until they would make their long awaited re-debut to GZWA in 2013. After months of waiting, Amber and Leon returned to GZWA on April 18 at its yearly "Slammys". Leon took on Jordan Hightower, winning with his "Dashing By" finisher. On May 14, 2013, Leon participated in GZWA's "Riot Control" PPV Main event match of the same name. Entering in the match at number 13, Leon immediately showcased his speed by taking out both Victor Phillips & Genesis with a simultaneous knee facebreacker to both superstars. Leon would team up with sister-in-law Rose Cortez dealing damage to the other competitors. Leon's untimely elimination happened moments before his wife would enter the match. Leon and Rose both spring-boarded off the top rope aiming at a weakened Carnage only to get caught and chokeslamed over the top rope together. It was announced on June 1rst that Leon with Amber in his corner would take on Victor Phillips with Raven in his corner on the June 14th episode of Primetime. On the June 14th episode of Primetime Leon took on Victor Phillips one on one winning the match after making Victor tap out to his "LockDown" Finisher. The two shook hands after the heated battle while Amber and Raven seemed to continue their beef. WEW (2013) It was reported that Leon and wife Amber both signed contracts with WEW in April. On April 19 it was confirmed by WEW's official website that the pair had in fact inked deals. On April 29 both Leon and Amber competed in their first matches respectively on WEW's "Burnout". Leon won his match via count out after hitting fellow rookie Lucian Vieira with a suicide dive in to the barricade. On the May 6th episode of Burnout Leon teamed up with fellow Animosity roster mates Courtney Rimes, Jason Church teaming as "Team Burnout" taking on "Team Anarchy" (Dr. Psycho, Matt Pearce, & Catelyn Vaine) in a 3 on 3 battle Royal. Cortney and Leon teamed up early on eliminating Matt Pearce early on in the match. Team Burnout picked up the win after eliminating Catelyn Vaine last with all members of Team Burnout still being in the match.On May 20, Leon lost to debuting Ashley Price following a Hammerlock DDT. After a week away from WEW to celebrate their son Dash's birthday, both Leon and Amber would make their main roster debuts on "Animosity" on its June 10 episode. Leon competed versus Chris Cane for an open spot in Retribution's Rumble match. Leon would lose. Leon would return to Burnout to face Kevin Hunter in a number one contenders match for Trish Newborn's WEW TV Championship. Kevin would pick up the win and the number one contender spot but Leon would be granted a rematch the following week on Animosity. Notable Phrases *''Basik Bitch'' *''Get Basik'' Personal life *Leon is of mixed Puerto Rican, Filipino, and Mexican descent. He is married to his high school sweetheart Amber Torres. He and wife Amber have a son named Dash. His sisters in Law Amanda Cortez & Mariah Cruz are both wrestlers. It was reveled by Amber after ZXWWF closed it's doors for good, Leon and Amber had a small "Low Key" wedding. He has his son's name on his left wrist adorned with a halo and angel wings. In his free time Leon plays soccer and basketball is an avid fan of both sports. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'The Lockdown' (Running Bulldog Transitioned into Crossface; Sometimes following a Shining Wizard to a cornered opponent) (2013-) **'Laissez Faire' (Inverted Reverse Huricanrana) (2013-) *'Signature moves' **Basik Shot (Rope run Bulldog, Sometimes Springboard **Feint 619-style Irish Whip counter **Bartender (Snapmare Driver) **Butterfly Backbreaker **Butterfly Lock **Butterfly Suplex **Dashing By (Running Shining Wizard to a kneeling opponent) **Huricanrana (Springboard, Diving) **Muta Lock **''Park It'' (Straight jacket neckbreaker slam) **Reverse Twist of Fate **Roll Up **Savate Kick **Sitout Facebuster **Shoe Shine (Running big boot dropped into the splits) **The 504 Kick (Standing, sometimes jumping Spinning Roundhouse kick.) **STO Backbreaker Combo **STO Russian Leg Sweep Combo **Springboard Dropkick **Springboard Crossbody **Suplex Pin **Springboard Tornado DDT **Spear **Split Legged Fist Drop **Splt-Legged Leg Drop Bulldog **Suicide Dive *'Managers' **'Amber Torres''[GZWA, WEW, WFOW, ZWWF]' Theme Songs *"Toma" By Pitbull CFW/WFOW (2006-2011) *"Gangsta Zone" By Daddy Yankee ft Snoop Dogg ZXWWF (2008-2009) *"Welcome To Savannah" By Breathe Carolina GWZA (2010-2011) *"Time of your Life" By Kid Ink GWZA/WEW (2013) *'"Keep It Gully" By Bless''' GWZA/WEW (2013-) Championships and Accomplishments GZWA *N/a WEW *N/a WFOW *WFW Cruiserweight Championship 3x ZXWWF *ZXWWF Heavyweight Champion 1x (As Suicide) =External Links= *Leon's official Twitter Category:GZWA Category:1990 births Category:Mexican characters Category:Biracial Athletes Category:People from Los Angeles, California Category:Puerto Rican-American characters Category:Puerto Rican Wrestlers Category:Former Models Category:WEW Category:Filipino wrestlers Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:World Elite Wrestling Category:Black Wrestlers Category:Managers Category:Face Character Category:Face characters Category:Face Category:Second–generation wrestlers Category:Heel characters Category:Heels Category:Heel wrestlers Category:Dancers Category:Musicians Category:Male model Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Semi-retired wrestlers Category:Semi-retired characters Category:Retired wrestlers Category:Retired characters